<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Paralysis by pleasejustpickaname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697341">Sleep Paralysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname'>pleasejustpickaname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San has an awful night, and his hyungs help him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jeong Yunho, Choi San &amp; Kim Hongjoong, Choi San &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Paralysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing had been odd when San went to bed that night.</p><p>His body had felt like lead, sure, but he had slept like that before and not ended up like this.</p><p>San was currently laid in bed, his body too heavy to move. He felt like he was being crushed, his breathing laboured. He couldn't even turn his neck, his eyes flitting anxiously around the room for a reason why he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak, and he was terrified.</p><p>Straight in front of him, a shadow could be seen. It had no shape, nothing discernable, but that did little to quell San's unease. A cold sweat formed as he felt like he was being watched, and he struggled desperately to move. The clock on the wall read 2am, meaning that no one was awake to check on him, and San couldn't yell to alert Yunho that someone was in their room.</p><p>In his panic, San started sobbing quietly, terrified. Tears trickled onto his pillow, tiny hitches of breath sounding incredibly loud in the oppressive silence of the room. A squeak could be heard from the bottom bunk, and San felt his heart sink as he realised whatever was behind him was going to get Yunho and he couldn't do anything--</p><p>"San?"</p><p>More squeaking came, the metal frame creaking at Yunho's movement. The main light came on, and the shadow disappeared, but San still couldn't move and was still panicking.</p><p>Yunho's head popped up over the railing, sleepy face creased in concern. He saw San laying, unmoving, tears trickling down his face, and frowned even further. San's eyes flickered to him, and he started crying harder, wanting to reach out to him but not being able to.</p><p>Yunho was confused, grabbing San's hand and stroking it while asking what was wrong. When San didn't even grip back, he got even more concerned, and after assuring San he would be back he dashed to Hongjoong and Seonghwas room.</p><p>Hongjoong wasn't there, still at the studio, and Seonghwa was texting him when Yunho entered. The eldest looked up, fully ready to scold the younger when Yunho interrupted.</p><p>"San is crying and he can't move, I - hyung I don't know what's going on!"</p><p>That single phrase sent the eldest into action, and he went straight to the room where San still laid, body feeling like a deadweight. Clambering up, Seonghwa took in the tears and San's eyes flickering, before coming to a conclusion.</p><p>"Hey Sannie," he soothed, stroking his hair, "I'm going to bring you down from there really quick, I think you're suffering from sleep Paralysis at the minute so I don't think you want to be left alone."</p><p>San wanted to wail when Seonghwa did exactly what he'd said, feeling much more comfortable being able to see the entire room. Yunho was clinging onto his hand while Seonghwa cradled him in his lap, waiting for the paralysis to wear off.</p><p>Soon, San's hands started to twitch in Yunho's, and shortly after that sensation finally flooded back to his body, causing him to shoot upright in Seonghwas lap. After seeing he could move, he flopped back into Seonghwas waiting arms, clinging on desperately.</p><p>"Hey, it's OK," the eldest soothed as San started to cry again, the residual fear seeping out of him in great hulking sobs, "you've never experienced sleep paralysis before, have you, darling?"</p><p>He could feel San's head shaking in his neck, and he lightly stroked the youngers back, smiling at Yunho who looked stricken.</p><p>"It happens sometimes when you're stressed, and it's terrifying the first time. You really need to go back to sleep though angel, it's 4am."</p><p>San just shook his head, still sobbing as he clung even harder to Seonghwa.</p><p>"Don't leave me!" He managed to choke out, voice cracking horrendously. He tried to say something else, but he couldn't stammer it out, so he gave up halfway through, trying to convey his desperation through the embrace.</p><p>Seonghwa sighed, keeping him in his arms. </p><p>"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" He asked quietly, nodding at Yunho to go back to sleep himself. "You need to sleep sweetheart, with me or without me."</p><p>Realising he wouldn't get out of sleeping, San nodded, the great sobs from before having faded to tiny kitten tears. The exhaustion was too much for him to do anything other than simply let the tears fall and lay on Seonghwa.</p><p>The eldest in turn picked up the younger, turning the light off and leaving Yunho in his room. Sans arms clamped even tighter around his neck as the lights went off, and Seonghwa made a mental note to leave his light on.</p><p>When they went into the eldest twos shared room, Hongjoong had returned and was getting changed. Seonghwa quickly explained the situation, and Hongjoongs face twisted in sympathy. A small hand found the youngers dark locks, and he played with them gently.</p><p>"Let's pile the blankets and quilts in a nest," he said, "he won't want to be high up and the beds are too small for all three of us to share."</p><p>Within ten minutes, the makeshift nest of softness was made, and San allowed the eldest two to grasp him in a warm hug. The lights stayed on as the two made quiet conversation, fully lulling the younger boy into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>Hongjoong smiled as San snuggled against his chest, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He looked up at Seonghwa, who's eyes were struggling to stay open.</p><p>"Sleep, Hwa," he said gently, "he'll be OK."</p><p>"You sleep too," came the groggy response, "you've been up for 24 hours now."</p><p>Hongjoong reassured him he would, waiting for the eldest to drift off before closing his own eyes.</p><p>If Wooyoung pouted at him the next day for not letting him join, well, that was a problem for future Hongjoong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>